poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mane Six meet Optimus Prime
This is how The Mane Six meet Optimus Prime goes in My Little Pony: War for Cybertron. Mane Six are walking when Decepticons surround them, but before they could, the Autobots appear and save them Optimus Prime: You six are skilled fighters, but you shouldn't be out here alone. Autobots are no longer safe in Iacon. Twilight Sparkle: Iacon? Optimus Prime: Our capital city you're walking through. Twilight Sparkle: Nice name for a city. Optimus Prime: Thanks. Twilight Sparkle: But we have to be here. My former mentor sent us here to stop this war. Optimus Prime: She did? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Optimus Prime: Alright. Explain the reason you are here. Twilight Sparkle: There's someone I've been told about. That's why we're here. Optimus Prime: May I ask his name? Twilight Sparkle: I've heard of an Orion Pax. Is he a friend of yours. Optimus Prime: Orion Pax? Orion Pax. Now, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Twilight Sparkle: I think Celestia knows him. She said he was dead. Optimus Prime: Oh, he's not dead. Not yet. Twilight Sparkle: You know him? Optimus Prime: Well, of course I know him. He's me. Twilight Sparkle: gasps You're Orion Pax?! Optimus Prime: I haven't gone by the name of Orion Pax since before the war. Twilight Sparkle: Well how do you know? Optimus Prime: I was once a librarian. Twilight Sparkle: That's a little like me when I was a unicorn and student of Princess Celestia. Optimus Prime: Who is Princess Celestia? Twilight Sparkle: My former mentor. She raises the sun. Optimus Prime: May I ask how? Twilight Sparkle: She uses magic. Optimus Prime: Well, you sure now a lot of things for an equine. an Autobot Trooper arrives Autobot Trooper: Sir, Decepticons are heading this way. Optimus Prime: Alright. We must get these ponies to a safe place. transforms into truck mode and the ponies get in. Optimus drives off arrive at the Autobot base and Ironhide and Warpath aim their weapons at the Mane Six Optimus Prime: Stop it, Ironhide, Warpath, both of you. They are not Decepticons. They are harmless beings. Ironhide: How can you tell that, Prime? Warpath: Yeah. ponies show their cutie marks Ironhide: Whoa. Warpath: What are those? they kneel down to look at the marks, Optimus turns to the ponies Optimus Prime: My apologies, they are not used to new arrivals yet. Twilight Sparkle: Seriously? Rainbow Dash: Really? Pinkie Pie: Honestly? Rarity: Truly? Applejack: If that's true... Fluttershy: We are going to be your friends. Optimus Prime: Well, allow me to introduce you to my friends. This is Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Warpath, Jetfire, Air Raid, Silverbolt, Arcee, Scattershot, Cliffjumper, Jazz, Grimlock, Swoop, Slug, Sludge, Snarl, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Hound, and Perceptor. Bumblebee: Hey! Ratchet: Hi. Sideswipe: How's it going? Ironhide: Sorry about earlier. Warpath: Yeah. Sorry. Jetfire: I've never seen creatures like these before. Air Raid: Me neither. Silverbolt: What are they? Arcee: I don't know. Scattershot: I'm not so sure either. Cliffjumper: I think I like the purple haired one. Jazz: The pink one's fantastic too. Grimlock: I like the blue one. Swoop: I kinda like the yellow one. Slug: Orange is my kind of color. Sludge: White for me. Snarl: Lavender is the color I like. Wheeljack: They all look amazing. Ultra Magnus: You're telling me. Hound: I agree. Perceptor: As do I. come across Omega Supreme Twilight Sparkle: Who is that? Optimus Prime: This is Omega Supreme. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Rainbow Dash: He's huge. Pinkie Pie: I like his paint. Rarity: Very fashionable. Applejack: He looks tough. Fluttershy: And very kind. Supreme scans Twilight Omega Supreme: Princess Twilight Sparkle: identified. Omega Supreme: grateful. Twilight Sparkle: Why is he grateful to me? Optimus Prime: Because you did something most of us could never do. Twilight Sparkle: Like what? Optimus Prime: You beat someone with the magic of friendship. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Optimus Prime: That is something we could never do. Twilight Sparkle: Really? Optimus Prime: Yes. Twilight Sparkle: Well, why don't I teach you? Optimus Prime: That would be spectacular. smiles but then looks confused Optimus Prime: Twilight, why are you willing to help us? Twilight Sparkle: Because I can help you and the Decepticons rebuild your friendship and make amends.